Hold Me
by not applicable
Summary: [Complete] The fluffy ending to 'Crying'. Fluff and mush. Tried for sweet. Did I fail? Eriol and Tomoyo actually talk in this one. Please, R&R. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in  
this fic.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Tomoyo asked. She was shivering, but it wasn't entirely from the cold. Eriol sighed, breath steaming in the cold winter air. He watched the busy people moving around them, but he was only focused on one person. Tomoyo.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to tell you something." he said. Tomoyo felt the knot in her stomach tightens and she felt a sense of foreboding. "Kaho's returning to England tomorrow." he told her. Time seemed to freeze.  
  
"Are you going back with her?" she asked finally, after the thought sank in. Tomoyo was afraid of what his answer might be.  
  
"No." Eriol said. Tomoyo almost sighed in relief, but confusion filtered into her mind.  
  
"Why aren't you returning with her?" she asked. Eriol sighed, again.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me, Tomoyo-san?" he asked.  
  
"W-what? I-I haven't been avoiding you." Tomoyo said, unable to keep the nervousness out of her voice. They still did not look each other in the eye.  
  
"Tomoyo.don't lie to me." Eriol said, reaching for her hand. Knowing what he wanted, Tomoyo shied away from his touch. Instantly, she regretted what she did. Looking up into Eriol's eyes she saw hurt, but it soon disappeared when they hardened to an icy blue. He stood, looking down at her.  
  
"Eriol, I."  
  
"Forget it. There's no point in telling you now. I know the answer." Eriol started to walk away from her. Tomoyo stood, feeling empty. She ran after him.  
  
"Wait!" she shouted, tried to catch up with him. She grabbed his sleeve in an attempt to stop him. He snatched his arm away from her, roughly.  
  
"Why are you trying to stop me? Aren't you the one who is avoiding me?" Eriol accused. He didn't look at her face. He didn't even turn to face her.  
  
"Why are you walking away from me? You don't want to be friends? Well then, I'm sorry, Eriol. I sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I was avoiding you." she apologised. Tomoyo bit her lip, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Didn't he know his coldness was hurting her? He stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"I came here to tell you something and I promised my self I'd say it. And I won't break my promise, but it's your choice if you wan to listen. Would you like to hear why I'm not going back to England?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo said. Still, he did not turn.  
  
"It is because of you, Tomoyo-san. I want to stay because of you." Eriol turned to look at her, azure eyes piercing into her amethyst ones. "I have loved you for as long as we have been friends. Loved you in every way. But, you did not see. I fell in love with you knowing that one day, I would be heartbroken. Because you love Sakura and only her. But I still love you." Eriol turned away from her again, missing seeing the tears that fell from Tomoyo's eyes. "Goodbye, Tomoyo-san." he said and walked away from her.  
  
"He loves me." Tomoyo murmured to herself. Her tears were flowing in a continual stream, now, blurring her vision. She stayed, standing in the snow, hot, salty tears dripping from her face. Making a decision, Tomoyo willed her legs to go after Eriol.  
  
"Eriol!" she called. He ignored her cries and kept walking. Wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, she continued to run after him, ignoring the looks of the people in the park. When she reached him, she stood into his path, blocking it. Eriol turned his face from hers. He didn't want to look at her and see the pity there. He didn't want to look at her in case he would do something stupid. Like kiss her. "Look at me. Please." Tomoyo pleaded. Eriol didn't turn. Small, warm hands touched the sides of his face, turning it to face the owner. Tomoyo's face was red underneath her eyes. She had been crying.  
  
"Tomoyo." Eriol said.  
  
"Just, listen to me." Tomoyo took a deep breath. "You were wrong, Eriol- kun. I don't love Sakura, anymore. I wasn't the only one who didn't see. You were blind, too, but.I guess we both were. Ever since you came back from England, I have felt something for you. Though I didn't realise that I loved you until recently, it was still there. I thought you loved Mizuki- sensei, so I kept my silence. I would rather have you as my friend than nothing at all. Aishiteru, Eriol." she said. Tomoyo laughed, bitterly. "You are the only person I have ever loved like this.but you are also the only person to make me cry." She loved him and he hadn't noticed. He had been the fool, too.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo. I never meant to make you cry." He brought his hand up against her cheek and wiped her recent tears away with his thumb. She moved away from his touch and avoided looking at him. She didn't know where they would go from here. He did love her. She loved him. Will everything end happily? Eriol didn't care anymore. He just wanted her close to him. Roughly, he pulled her into his tight embrace, shocking Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol? What-"  
  
"Shh, Tomoyo. I like holding you like this." Tomoyo's eyes softened and she buried herself into his arms, filling her lungs with his scent. She smiled against the jacket. It seemed as if everything was going to be alright.  
  
"I like you holding me like this, too." she told him. Eriol smiled and pulled away, causing Tomoyo to look up at him, confused. He tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her up, easily. She gave a squeak and found herself level with his warm eyes, inches apart.  
  
"Eriol! Put me down!" Tomoyo said, not too loudly to attract attention, though most of the people in the park were watching them anyway. He laughed a rich warm laugh as she struggled for him to loosen his hold on her.  
  
"No, not yet." He leaned even closer, making Tomoyo squirm more, "Not until I get what I want."  
  
"B-but, Eriol." She paused for a second and lowered her tone, "Everyone's watching." Everyone was indeed watching. Tomoyo looked around at them. Eriol kept his eyes trained on her face and leaned closer, again.  
  
"Let them watch." he said and captured her lips with his before she could answer. Tomoyo was filled with surprise and delight. She smiled against his lips, happy for once. With her own happiness. Upon hearing cheers, they broke apart, grinning foolishly. A small crowded around the couple. Eriol let Tomoyo down, but kept his hand around her own. After a while, the crowd dispersed and left the new couple alone. Gazing up at him, Tomoyo smiled and they stared to walk in the direction of the cherry blossom trees.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you hold me, again?"  
  
Finally finished! Go on! Review! I know I might of over-done it in the mush department, but I tried to make this a sweet ending. Did I do alight? I like to hear what you think of my little one-shot fic thingies. I have writer's block on 'The Girl I Want' right now, but I'll try to get the new chapters up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
